tokyo_ghoulfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Yakumo Oomori
Yakumo Oomori '(大守 八雲, ''Ōmori Yakumo) zajmował się egzekucjami w organizacji Drzewa Aogiri. Zazwyczaj był nazywany 'Yamori '(ヤモリ, pl. Gekon). Ze względu na swoją brutalność, znany był także jako '''Jason z 13. Dzielnicy ''(第13病棟のジェイソン, Dai 13 Byōtō no Jeison). Jason pojawił się także w pobocznej historii Tokyo Ghoul: Jack. Wygląd W Tokyo Ghoul: Jack, Yamori był znacznie szczuplejszy porównując go z jego wyglądem w serii Tokyo Ghoul. Posiadał czarne włosy oraz nosił czarny strój z białą koszulą (czarną w OVA). Yamori był bardzo masywnym mężczyzną z przygładzonymi, blond włosami i bystrymi oczami, podobnymi do jaszczurki. Zazwyczaj nosił biały garnitur i ciemną koszulę pod spodem, podobnym do ubioru gangstera. Jego twarz przypominała pysk gekona. Jego maska jest odniesieniem do Jasona Voorheesa, który także nosił maskę hokejową odzwierciedlającą gwałtowny temperament. Osobowość Niezbyt wiele wiadomo na jego temat przed aresztowaniem, jednak pewne czynniki spowodowały, że Yamori ukształcił w sobie sadystyczną osobowość, którą uważał za sposób ucieczki od tortur. Był także podstępnym ghulem ze skłonnościami do manipulacji innymi; był w stanie użyć przemocy, aby dostać to czego chciał. Po osobie, która go torturowała odziedziczył nawyk strzelania palcami. Pomimo swojej brutalnej, sadystycznej i okrutnej natury, był też w pewien sposób beztroski. Również wiadomo, że bardzo kochał swoją matkę, co udowodnił wykrzykując jej imię w czasie ostatnich momentów swojego życia. Fabuła Przeszłość W pewnym momencie swojego życia, Yamori stracił matkę. W 13. dzielnicy, nawiązał umowę z Sumiharu Katou i Uruką Minami, znaną też jako Latarnia i brał udział w zasadzce na Kishou Arimę i Taishiego Furę. Z łatwością wpędził Furę w ślepy zaułek i miał zamiar go zaatakować, jednak w ostatniej chwili został dotkliwie ranny przez Arimę i jego quinque. Po tym wszystkim, Yamori zbiegł z miejsca walki i przy okazji przebił się przez kordon CCG na zewnątrz. Nim zyskał pseudonim "Jason", za swoje działania został uwięziony w Centrum Aresztu Ghuli położonym w 23. dzielnicy. Został uwolniony dzięki wydaniu informacji na temat wydarzeń w 13. dzielnicy. Podczas pobytu w Centrum Aresztu Ghuli był torturowany przez sadystycznego inspektora. Desperacko próbował uciec od bólu: uznał w ten sposób siebie za oprawcę, a nie za ofiarę. Kiedy ich role uległy zmianie, poczuł strach, jakiego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył; wydawać się mogło, że naprawdę przeobraził się w człowieka. Podczas tortur poznał nowe techniki zadawania bólu ghulom. Zaczął je wykorzystywać, by zadowolić siebie samego. Robi to poprzez poszukiwanie "zabawek" i zaprowadzanie ich do jego "pokoju zainteresowań". Również w pewnym momencie poznał Nakiego i wziął po pod swoje skrzydła, po tym jak pokonał go w walce. Jakiś czas później Naki został schwytany i zesłany do Cochlei. Pojawienie się Gołębi W anime, Yamori odwiedził Asakiego Fueguchi, aby zdobyć nową parę kleszczy, po tym jak jego stara para została zabrana przez Rize. Asaki zgodził się podczas, gdy Ryouko i Hinami ukrywały się przed Yamorim. Yamori wrócił później, aby odebrać swoją parę kleszczy i został poproszony przez Asakiego, aby zostawił go w spokoju. Yamori zgodził się, po czym wyrzucił Asakiego z jego biura. Wtedy, Yamori skonfrontował się z dwoma inspektorami: Kureo Mado i Koutarou Amonem. Wdał się z nimi krótkie starcie, po czym uciekł. Saga Aogiri Yamori i Nico otrzymali od liderów Aogiri rozkaz uprowadzenia Rize Kamishiro lub "osoby, która pachnie tak jak ona". Wraz z Ayato Kirishimą napadają na Anteiku i porywają Kena Kanekiego. Yamori poinformował Tatarę, że schwytali kogoś, kto ma w sobie "część Rize" oraz, że zaprowadzą go do miejscówki Noro. Yamori postanowił zrobić z Kanekiego swoją nową zabawkę. Nico dowiedział się o planie Anty-Aogiri dotyczącym ucieczki - Yamori przerwał akcję, zabijając Tetsu i Moku. Obiecał Kanekiemu uwolnienie pozostałych członków organizacji w zamian za zostanie jego niewolnikiem. Kaneki, nie mając innego wyjścia, przyjął ofertę. Kiedy znaleźli się w "pokoju zainteresowań", Yamori rozpoczął tortury Kanekiego, które trwały dziesięć dni. Zaaplikował Kanekiemu płyn zmniejszający gaz RC, by odebrać mu moce ghula i odcinać mu palce u nóg i dłoni. Kiedy efekty strzykawki zaniknęły, zmuszał Kanekiego do jedzenia mięsa, by zregenerował się. Później, pozostawił w jego uchu chińską czerwonogłową stonogę. Wciąż nie będąc w stanie zniszczyć psychiki Kanekiego poprzez fizyczne tortury, Yamori zmusza go do wyboru jego następnej ofiary - Kouto lub Kei. W ten sposób ujawnił, że ich umowa została unieważniona. Ponieważ Kaneki nie był w stanie zdecydować, Yamori zabił oba ghule. To uwalnia w Kanekim jego stronę ghula. Kiedy CCG atakuje kryjówkę Aogiri, Yamori postanawia pożreć Kanekiego. Jednakże, zamiast tego, to on zostaje przez niego ugryziony. Został pokonany poprzez utracenie swojego kagune. Kaneki pozostawił go ciężko rannego w pokoju zainteresowań. Juuzou Suzuya zabrał niezdolnego do walki Yamoriego do siedziby CCG by odseparować jego kagune i stworzyć Qinque. Lecz sam Yamori żyje i w TG :re uczy w Akademii młodzieżowej Relacje Ken Kaneki Yamori uważał Kanekiego za "dobrą" zabawkę do tortur. Widział go jako słabego, działającego moralnie chłopca oraz zmusił go do używania umiejętności szybkiej regeneracji, aby zadowolić swoją sadystyczną naturę. Ironicznie, Yamori - który wierzył, że wystarczająco osłabił Kanekiego - został przez niego pokonany oraz był katalizatorem jego przemiany. Naki Yamori traktował swojego pomocnika z dobrocią i cierpliwością, w przeciwieństwie do wszystkich innych postaci, z którymi nawiązał relacje w serii. Oprócz powierzania mu sprawunków i utrzymywania pieniędzy, Yamori wręczał mu też prezenty urodzinowe oraz poświęcał swój czas na tłumaczenie trudniejszych tematów. W zamian za to, Naki ubóstwiał go jak "Boga", podziwiając jego siłę i starając się być taki jak on. Oboje również lubowali się w torturach, a jedną z obietnic Yamoriego złożoną Nakiemu było to, że kiedyś również go weźmie na tortury. Po śmierci Yamoriego, Naki pogrążył się w żałobie i poprzysiągł zemstę Kanekiemu. Nico Yamori poznał Nico pewnej nocy w klubie. Jako iż, Nico lubi mieć za towarzystwo przystojnych mężczyzn, natychmiast utworzył związek z Yamorim i zdecydował się trzymać się z nim, tak długo na ile był w stanie. Ich relacja prawdopodobnie ewoluowała w coś więcej niż tylko w partnerstwo. Nico podążał za Yamorim aż do Drzewa Aogiri, pomimo bycia wtedy częścią innego gangu ghuli. Nico lubił sadystyczne tendencję Yamoriego, a zwłaszcza gdy były one bezpośrednio wymierzane w niego samego, czego dowodem jest moment, kiedy Yamori przebił ręką brzuch Nico. Jedynym przypadkiem, gdzie był krytyczny wobec wartości moralnych Jasona był moment, kiedy ten chciał zabić matkę i jej syna. Pomimo tego, iż spędzali ze sobą dużo czasu i najwyraźniej uformowali więź pomiędzy sobą, to nie byli względem siebie zbyt emocjonalni. Gdy Nico dowiedział się o śmierci Yamoriego, był smutny z powodu straty przystojnego mężczyzny, lecz nie był z smutny z powodu faktu, że Yamori jest martwy. Relacja pomiędzy Yamorim a Nico, była długo i skomplikowana, przepełniona krwią, śmiercią i partnerstwem. Jeśli było między nimi coś więcej niż tylko zrozumiała przyjaźń i podobne zainteresowania sado-masochistycznymi tendencjami, nie zostało to potwierdzone, aczkolwiek jest to dość mocno sugerowane. Latarnia Nie dogadywali się ze sobą i posiadali wrogą postawę względem siebie. We wszystkich ich interakcjach, Yamori często obrażał i dobijał ghula, dając wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że to nie jest jego problem. Nawet pomimo współpracy ze sobą było jasne, że nie przepadają za sobą i byliby w stanie opuścić lub odwrócić się względem siebie przy najbliższej okazji. Moce i umiejętności Yamori był potężnym ghulem. Był bardzo silny oraz szybki. Jest to wynikiem pożywiania się przez niego na innych ghulach. W 13. dzielnicy nie było praktycznie nikogo, kto byłby w stanie się z nim zmierzyć. *'Kagune rinkaku:' jego kagune przybierało postać jednej, lub dwóch macek pokrytych kolcami. Jako typowy posiadacz rinkaku, był bardzo silny oraz szybko się regenerował. Yamori opanował swoje kagune na tak mistrzowskim poziomie, że mógł tworzyć jego najrozmaitsze formy, np. pazurów, które przywiązywały się do jego rąk. *'Kakuja''' 'rinkaku: '''po ucieczce z więzienia, Yamori zaczął pożerać ghule w 13. dzielnicy oraz wytworzył silną, niekompletną kakuję. Kakuja ta zakrywała jego głowę oraz ramię, tworząc coś w rodzaju zbroi. Zbroja ta dodawała więcej siły podczas ataku oraz pozwalała na szybsze gojenie się ran. Ponieważ kakuja ta była niekompletna, Yamori nie kontrolował jej oraz walczył na ślepo. *'Nadludzka siła: 'Yamori był w stanie szybko obezwładnić Kanekiego i rzucić nim o ścianę, przy tym je niszcząc. Ciekawostki *Jego pseudonim - Jason - jest nawiązaniem do postaci Jasona Voorheesa z serii filmów Piątek, trzynastego. Czasami Yamori nosi maskę hokejową, która była znakiem rozpoznawczym Jasona Voorheesa. **Nawiązaniem do wspomnianej serii filmów jest także fakt, że Yamori pochodzi z 13. dzielnicy. *Yamori lubił tortury, krzyki oraz mimikę rozpaczy. *Hobby Yamoriego to kolekcjonowanie narzędzi tortur oraz poszukiwanie trudnych do zdobycia łupów. *Przed torturami, Yamori był o wiele szczuplejszy i "mniejszy", dając do zrozumienia, że zyskał swoją obecną postawę po zostaniu "Jasonem". Odzwierciedla to fizyczną zmianę Kanekiego po torturach zadanych z rąk Yamoriego. * Co ciekawe, w omake zostało ujawnione, iż Yamori posiadał talent do rysowania. * W ''Tokyo Ghoul Trump, Yamori jest Królem Kier. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ghule Kategoria:Zmarli Kategoria:Mężczyźni